Solitary Hearts
by Magdeleine Robin
Summary: Les coeurs, froid de Severus et brisé d'Hermione seront-ils capables de s'aimer après un mariage forcé? Une traduction de la fiction de trizfores.


**Disclaimer:** **Les personnages et l'univers est de JK Rowling, l'histoire est de trizfores. **

**Je remercie trizfores qui m'a permis de traduire son histoire qui est dans mes favoris en version originale.**

* * *

Solitary Hearts

Hermione Snape était assise sur le bord de la baignoire de sa salle de bain, pensant, souhaitant et priant subitement.

Trois ans plus tôt, Harry l'avait emporté sur le Lord Noir. Voldemort n'avait pas vécu longtemps et était finalement devenu un mauvais souvenir. La communauté Sorcière Anglaise était maintenant libérée de ses griffes et la population ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre et en sécurité. Il y avait cependant les conséquences que les habitants eurent à payer après la guerre, beaucoup avaient disparu. L'une de ces conséquences étaient que le nombre d'habitants avait dramatiquement baissé. C'est pour cette raison que le Ministère de la Magie avait mis en place une loi sur le mariage et l'avait mise en application un an plus tard.

La loi exigeait que les sang-purs choisissent une né-moldue afin qu'elle devienne sa femme. Ce fut mis en place afin de stabiliser un meilleur avenir pour les générations futures, créant ainsi une nouvelle race d'enfants sang-mêlés. La sorcière n'avait d'autre choix que d'épouser le sang-pur, sans quoi elle était bannie du monde des sorciers. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à qui elle voulait être mariée. Elle avait cependant un choix minime dans sa décision quand elle recevait plus d'un contrat de mariage. C'était là sa seule option.

Hermione n'était pas une née-moldue ordinaire. Elle faisait partie du Trio d'Or, et était la meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Potter. De plus, elle était la plus brillante née-moldue de son temps. Ses gènes, magiques et non-magiques étaient au plus haut. Son intelligence et ses puissants pouvoirs magiques faisaient d'elle la meilleure candidate de sorcière née-moldue à marier pour n'importe quel sorcier de sang pur.

Lucius Malfoy avait été l'un des nombreux sorciers au sang pur à avoir contracté pour Hermione. Il avait été un mangemort, un disciple de Voldemort pendant la guerre. A la différence de ses nombreux frères et sœurs mangemorts, il était le seul survivant à avoir échappé à la prison. Tous les autres avaient été condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Comment il avait fait? En un mot, il avait sauvé sa peau grâce à son argent. Il était l'homme le plus riche dans le monde des sorciers anglais et il lui avait été facile de corrompre les personnes capables de lui faire éviter Azkaban.

L'autre Malfoy à avoir contracté pour Hermione était le fils de Lucius, Draco. Bien sûr, il était jeune et de l'âge d'Hermione. Il ressemblait à son père sous tous les aspects. Si Voldemort avait vécu une année de plus, Draco aussi serait devenu un mangemort. Tel père, tel fils. Il voulait Hermione avec les mêmes idées malsaines que son père.

Finalement, Hermione avait épousé Severus Snape. Agent-double, espion-mangemort pour le compte de l'Ordre, et un héros de guerre, comme elle. Severus n'était pas son premier choix. Elle aurait voulu épouser Ron. Ils avaient eu une histoire pendant leur sixième année, mais elle s'était arrêtée un peu plus tard parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de disputes avec lui. Seulement, pour elle, Ron représentait le meilleur candidat de la liste. Il l'aimait toujours, et peut-être qu'elle pourrait apprendre à l'aimer mais … elle en aimait un autre.

C'était Albus Dumbledore qui les avaient forcés à se marier. C'était pour le bien-être d'Hermione et sa protection. Ron n'était pas assez fort pour battre un des Malfoys s'ils étaient après lui, voulant le tuer pour arriver à Hermione. Severus était la meilleure option pour elle car il était un magicien puissant et un très grand sorcier. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix parmis les membres de l'Ordre pour se marier avec elle. Sirius était mort, et Remus était un loup-garou. Il n'y avait réellement que Severus.

Directement après la guerre, Hermione avait pris un apprentissage avec Minerva Mc Gonagall qui était un programme de deux ans, voulant devenir une maîtresse de métamorphose, and enseigner à Poudlard. Elle avait planifié sa vie. Une année avec ce programme était passée, les choses avaient changées quand la loi sur le Mariage était passée.

En toute honnêteté, elle aimait Severus. Elle avait en elle une certaine lueur vacillante d'espoir qui s'ouvrirait d'une façon ou d'une autre et montrerait ses sentiments. Malheureusement elle se trompait. Son mariage avec Severus n'avait rien de romantique ou d'intime. C'était juste un morceau de papier qui prouvait qu'ils étaient bel et bien ensembles. Bien sûr, ils avaient à accomplir les exigences de la loi et faire l'amour deux fois par semaine dans le but d'obtenir un héritier. Ces moments étaient les seuls instants où ils avaient une telle proximité et un réel contact. Chacun d'eux dormait dans une chambre différente de celle de Severus quand ils ne couchaient pas ensembles selon les bons vouloirs de la loi. Il ne montrait jamais qu'il se souciait d'elle mais il était protecteur envers elle. Les Malfoys n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir leur vengeance et lui nuire, il y avait égalment les fils d'autres mangemorts.

Néanmoins, le cœur d'Hermione avait été brisé. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour un quelconque amour entre elle et Severus dans ce mariage. Pas d'espoir du tout.

Perturbée dans ses pensées, Hermione baissa les regard vers le test de grossesse moldu à sa droite, et elle regarda le signe positif qui se formait lentement sur l'indicateur.

« Merde! » murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan.

* * *

**Review? J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires, bons ou/et mauvais!! La suite est pour bientôt!!**


End file.
